Holman Hardt
Holman Hardt is a meteorologist from Kroner, Kansas, and has the ability to subconsciously influence the weather. However, for much of his life, he wasn't able to control his abilities, as they were linked to his repressed feelings, particularly his unspoken love for a woman named Sheila Fontaine. History For decades, the town of Kroner has experienced unusual weather phenomena, subconsciously provoked by Holman's emotions. The day his mother died in 1991, it rained rose petals for nearly an hour - a fact which made to the newspapers. Also, according to Agent Fox Mulder, Kroner experienced more tornadoes, heat waves and hailstorms than any other town in the country. However, many of the occurrences were also linked to the events in the life of Sheila Fontaine, who was Holman's colleague in high school and whom he always loved but never dared to admit it. On the night of their senior prom, the school was hit by a tornado. Years later, on the day of Sheila's wedding, it snowed six inches, even though it was July. And when she got divorced after her husband cheated on her, clouds appeared in the shape of smiling faces, as if to commemorate. Because of these occurrences, Sheila believed that her mind was somehow influencing the weather. Unbeknownst to her (and everyone) it was actually Holman's reactions to each event subconsciously manifesting themselves. Ten years after her divorce, Sheila got engaged again, this time to a man named Daryl Mootz, who was only after her money. Sheila was aware of this, but still loved him - something which frustrated Holman. On Valentine's Day, the couple had a fight and Daryl left her. He then crashed his car in the midst of a heavy hailstorm with heart-shaped hailstones. The accident caused Daryl to lose his leg, and Holman felt extremely guilty about this. In the following months, the town went through an extreme drought and Daryl decided to try to make money by fancying himself as the "Rain King" and claiming he could summon rain. As Holman still felt guilty, he allowed the rain to follow Daryl whenever he went, making Daryl extremely successful. However, the town's mayor became convinced that Daryl was causing the drought for profit, and called FBI Agent Fox Mulder to investigate. Mulder, along with his usual partner Agent Scully, actually managed to deduce the truth about Holman, who in the meantime stopped "helping" Daryl with the "Rain King" business after finding out that Daryl had been drunk on the night of the crash - and thus the accident wasn't actually Holman's fault. To complicate matters, though, Sheila became instantly attracted to Mulder, and Holman's subconscious grudge against the agent caused a mini-tornado to form at night and hurl a cow into Mulder's hotel room, which could have easily killed him. On the next day, Mulder confronted Holman and tried to help him cope with his emotions, suggesting that he should tell the truth to Sheila. When Sheila forcefully kissed Mulder, a thunderstorm formed which prevented the agents from leaving. Fortunately, Scully talked over to Sheila and convinced her to give Holman a chance. Upon learning that the strange weather was being caused by Holman's unrequited love for her, Sheila found it romantic and kissed him, causing the storm to dissipate and the sky to clear up at last. Appearances *''The X-Files'' - s06e08 - "The Rain King" (1999) Category:Fictional Creatures Category:X-Files Universe Category:Humans Category:Paranormal Beings Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:American Characters Category:Meteorologists Category:Characters Debuting in 1999 Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Scientists Category:Atmokinetic Creatures